


Thanks To The Internet - Nouis

by niall_ate_mynamee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically Harry is Niall's brother and steals Louis away from Niall, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nialler loving, Nouis, Payzer, Self Harm, larry - Freeform, zerrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niall_ate_mynamee/pseuds/niall_ate_mynamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall’s a 15 year old gay and meets someone online. He falls in love with online user: ThatDoncaster_Lad, Louis. Not knowing his middle or last name, Niall tells Louis all his secrets and loves. Turns out, Louis is gay too. Niall finds himself falling more and more in love with Louis everyday. </p>
<p>Niall’s 18 year old brother, Harry, has other ideas. When they finally agree to meet, Harry finds himself stealing his little brother’s love. 'Larry' becomes a thing and Niall can’t take that. He turns nasty. Ignores his parents. Makes rude remarks to his brothers. Shoves his sister. Spits cruel slurs to teachers. </p>
<p>His parents are at a loss. They don’t know what happened to their little boy. The once so innocent blonde boy turns punk. Tattoos and piercings appear. Cigarettes and drugs enter the equation. Gangs become Niall’s life.</p>
<p>Harry starts feeling the guilt. Can he help his little brother before it’s too late? He knows exactly what he has to do. Break up with Louis and get Nouis together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted onto my Tumblr and now I'm posting it on here. :) enjoy!! x

"Are you _still_ talking to that online person?” 18 year old Harry Higgins groaned as he peaked inside into his little brother’s room. 15 year old Niall Higgins just flipped him off, not even taking his eyes away from the screen.

_**ThatDoncaster_Lad** : You are so sweet :) I’ve never known anyone as nice as you <3_

_**MullingarIrishGuy** : Awww! Same to you! You’re so amazing <33_

_**ThatDoncaster_Lad:** Aw, jeez, Nialler, you’re making me blush :P_

_**MullingarIrishGuy** : Haha, I have that effect on people ;)_

_**ThatDoncaster_Lad** : Silly boy!!! :D_

"Niall!" Paul Higgins, their father, yelled up the stairs. "What?!" Niall replied, just as loudly. He didn’t hear anything for a few seconds until a sigh came from his doorway and his father’s voice followed. "Nialler, you need to get your ass off that seat and come spend some time with the family. We haven’t seen you in days. What’s so important that you have to push away your own family?" Paul ranted on and on, edging closer to his son.

"A boy?!" Paul roared as he saw the screen. Messages that go from weeks back. "Niall James! You know not to talk to strangers on the internet!" He barked, grabbing his son’s arm and pulling him up. "Dad!" Niall cried, yanking at his arm. Paul let go and quickly grabbed Niall’s laptop, closing it and storming out the room. "DAD!" Niall yelled, furious, chasing after him. Paul stomped down the stairs and into the lounge, startling the rest of the family, who were enjoying some TV.

"You are grounded, Niall! No laptop, no friends, no music and no phone. You will stay up in that room of yours, which won’t be too hard since you’ve been there for days now!" Paul finished, putting the laptop away in the ‘groundment cupboard’ which has a padlock on it. Paul locks it up and puts the key back in his pocket. "That’s not fair!" Niall retorted, glaring. Paul glared back and pointed towards the stairs. "To your room." He dead panned. Niall huffed but apliged and sulked up to his room.

Paul sighed and slumped into the empty seat next to his husband, Preston. “He’ll come around.” Preston chimed in, wrapping an arm around Paul’s shoulders. Harry sighed and shrunk down in his seat. His and Niall’s 12 year old sister, Eleanor, just rolled her eyes and stared at the stairs. “What’s up with him?” She asked, looking towards her fathers. “Just some teenager thing, El.” Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders. “You’ll get that soon.” Preston chuckled as he walked by, pressing a kiss to Eleanor’s head, who pouted and folded her arms over her chest.

/

Two weeks later, Paul lifted the groundment from Niall and gave him his stuff back. As soon as the 15 year old got his laptop back, he logged onto the chat room and nearly squeaked in happiness that Louis was online. There were hundreds of messages from him.

_**ThatDoncaster_Lad** : Niall? Where did you go? xx_

_**ThatDoncaster_Lad** : Did I do something?_

_**ThatDoncaster_Lad** : Niall!_

_**ThatDoncaster_Lad** : Fine. Whatever. Bye, I guess…_

 

Niall felt tears well up in his eyes as he typed back.

 

_**MullingarIrishGuy:** Louis! I swear I wasn’t ignoring you! My pa came in and grounded me and took away my stuff. I’m so, so sorry! Please, please, please forgive me! I’m so sorry!!  <33_

  
_**ThatDoncaster_Lad** : Thank God!!! I thought you were ignoring me! I forgive you, babe! <33_

_**MullingarIrishGuy** : No! I would never ignore you! My dumbass father is annoying -_- I’m here now, Lou!_

_**ThatDoncaster_Lad** : Haha, good ;) um…I was thinking about, maybe, we, um…_

_**MullingarIrishGuy** : Spit it out, Boo bear! :P _

_**ThatDoncaster_Lad** : Well, I’m coming to Ireland to visit my cousin, so…_

_**MullingarIrishGuy** : YES! OH MY GOD YES! :D :D _

_**ThatDoncaster_Lad** : Haha, awesome! Well, I’ll text you the details on Saturday :) <3 _

Saturday came quickly and before Niall knew it, he was waiting at the airport. Harry stood next to him, staring at his watch every few seconds. “You agreed to come.” Niall laughed, watching his older brother huff. Harry just shoved him lightly, a scowl on his face. “Shut up and wait for your boyfriend.” Harry grumbled, sitting down on a near by chair. Niall stood on his tippy toes, trying to get a better look over the hundreds of people. Suddenly, a distant voice called out.

"Niall?! Niall James?!" Niall grinned as he heard the Doncaster accent. "LOUIS!" He screamed, finally seeing the brunette boy he had seen many pictures of. They caught each other’s eyes and they both yelped in excitement. They both sprinted to each other and then, Niall found himself in the warm arms of the boy he’s fallen in love with. "Nialler." Louis breathed out, grinning from ear to ear as he pressed kisses to Niall’s hair. "Boo bear." Niall whispered happily, tucking his face in the crook of Louis’ neck. The two stood like that for a few minutes, tears running down their cheeks before somebody cleared their throat.

"Um, Niall?" The blonde lad pulled away, looking sheepishly at his brother, who stared right back. "Uh, right, right. Okay, well, Louis, this is my older brother, Harry. Harry, this is Louis." Harry stepped forwards with his hand held in front of him. Louis smiled and shook the outstretched hand before pulling away and wrapping the arm around Niall’s waist. "Shall we get going?" Niall asked, grinning up at Louis, who smiled back and kissed his forehead. "Yes. Let’s."

/

Harry groaned and punched his wall as thoughts popped into his head. He couldn’t get Louis out of his damn mind! He was Niall’s, for God’s sake! He couldn’t steal his little brother’s love…could he? No! Of course he couldn’t. Niall would be devastated, but…Harry can’t get the thoughts to stop! Ah, what the hell, eh? Niall will find someone else.

/

"Hey, Louis." Harry smiled, walking into the lounge, where Louis was alone. Niall was picking up the take away from the local pizza place and Harry found this the perfect chance. Louis glanced up and smiled, waving. "Hey, Harry. How are you?" Louis had been here for two days now and Harry was madly in love with him. "I’m good. Um, can I tell you something?" Louis smiled and nodded. "Of course, Harry. What’s up?"

"I’m in love with you." He blurted out, watching carefully for Louis’ reaction. The lad seemed to be having a small war with himself before he smiled and leaned forwards. "I love you too." He whispered, crashing his lips against Harry’s. Harry smiled and cupped his cheeks, deepening the kiss. Things began getting heated and soon, they were in the nude. What they didn’t know was Niall was stood in the doorway. Pizza box in hands and tears streaming down his cheeks. How could Harry do this to him?

/

"Louis and I are dating!" Harry announced, earning grins and congratulations from his fathers and sister. Niall looked near to a break down as he stared at his brother in shock. Paul nudged him and gave him a pointed glare. Niall sighed and looked towards the two and smiled sarcastically. "Yeah, congrats, big brother. Enjoy him." With that, he stormed up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door in rage. Throwing everything he could find at his walls, Niall let his anger out. The crashes and shattering of glass and plastic were nowhere near as broken as Niall’s heart. His heart was all shriveled up, ripped out, teared apart and stepped on by a heard of elephants. His stomach felt so empty. His eyes were dark and dull. His head was screwed up. Until one thought stood out from the rest…he wasn’t good enough.


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall’s a 15 year old gay and meets someone online. He falls in love with online user: ThatDoncaster_Lad, Louis. Not knowing his middle or last name, Niall tells Louis all his secrets and loves. Turns out, Louis is gay too. Niall finds himself falling more and more in love with Louis everyday. 
> 
> Niall’s 18 year old brother, Harry, has other ideas. When they finally agree to meet, Harry finds himself stealing his little brother’s love. 'Larry' becomes a thing and Niall can’t take that. He turns nasty. Ignores his parents. Makes rude remarks to his brothers. Shoves his sister. Spits cruel slurs to teachers. 
> 
> His parents are at a loss. They don’t know what happened to their little boy. The once so innocent blonde boy turns punk. Tattoos and piercings appear. Cigarettes and drugs enter the equation. Gangs become Niall’s life.
> 
> Harry starts feeling the guilt. Can he help his little brother before it’s too late? He knows exactly what he has to do. Break up with Louis and get Nouis together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two! :) personally, I think this is better than the first chapter. This really introduces the Punk!Niall character. I hope you guys like this. :) next chapter will be up in a couple days. x

"NIALL JAMES HIGGINS! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Paul screams up to his son. He cannot believe what’s been going on! Paul and Preston had to go down to the school to speak to Niall’s principle about his behaviour. Niall rolled his eyes and stomped his way down to the stairs, where he saw his father glaring harshly up at him.

"What?" Niall huffed, folding his arms across his chest as he stood half way down the steps. "How dare you cuss at your teachers! And you haven’t been doing your homework! Nor have you gone a day without getting a detention! What is wrong with you?!" Paul roared, Preston now beside him. Harry, Eleanor and Louis (who’s staying with them for a while) all stood silently in the lounge, listening to the screaming.

"Oh shut up, dad." Niall chastised, rolling his eyes. Paul was fuming. It took Preston’s hands on his shoulders to calm him down, just the slightest bit. "Niall James, I do not know what’s gotten into you. I’m so ashamed right now. I don’t want to see you again for the night. Stay in your room until morning. You’re not having dinner tonight, either. It’s take out, but you don’t deserve. I’ll bring up some crackers for you later. Just…go to bed, Niall." Preston sighed, pointing a hard stare at his middle son. Niall just huffed and muttered something under his breath before turning his body and storming to his room.

Harry stared ahead at the wall. For some reason, he felt a tiny amount of guilt in his stomach. And I mean tiny. He doesn’t know why. Louis chose him, not Niall. So why should he feel guilty? “Haz?” He was broken out of his thoughts by his boyfriend, who linked their fingers together. “Huh?” Harry hummed, turning to face Louis, who gently kissed the corner of his lips.

"You zoned out, babe." Louis chuckled lightly, squeezing their hands. Harry just laughed quietly before leaning forwards to kiss him. "Sorry, love." Someone cleared their throat and they looked up to Eleanor, who glared playfully at them. "I don’t want to see that." She huffed, folding her arms over her chest. Harry and Louis laughed, just as Louis dragged Harry up to his feet. "Sorry, sis. Won’t happen again. Lou and I are heading out. We’ll be home for dinner. Love you, El." Harry said, walking to the door, and kissed Eleanor’s head as they passed and out the door.

/

"Stupid, fucked up family." Niall mumbled to himself as he walked down the familiar alley. He’d managed to sneak out because, really, no one was checking on him for the night, so it was easy. "James! You’re here!" Niall heard the gang leaders voice through the darkness. Niall smirked as he came into view and he saw the rest of the gang. "Of course. Bullshitting family locked me in my room for the night. Snuck out."

"Good. Because we need you tonight." Snake, the leader, said as he dragged Niall to the back wall. "We need some smokes. And drinks. Think you can get them for us?" Niall smirked and nodded, already grabbing his fake I.D. "Dude, this is first grade stuff." Snake smirked and ruffled Niall’s hair. "Trust me, after this, you’ll be working at our level."

/

"Have you got I.D on you, sir?" A young women asked as Niall packed the alcohol and smokes into the back. Niall nodded and handed the fake I.D to the cashier. The women looked a little sceptical, and placed it on the counter, before turning to her boss. Niall took this moment to grab the I.D and bags, before sprinting out the shop, setting the alarms off as he went. Security charged after him, but with a few quick turns, Niall had lost them and had found the alley. He smirked and walked to the rest of the gang, placing the bags down.

"Nice. Quick." Blade, the co-leader, nodded in approval. Snake took a drag as he walked over to Niall, with a handful of cash and dumped it into Niall’s hand. "On the corner of 5th Street, there’s a bloke waiting for you. You don’t need to know his name. He’s got our drugs. Get them and bring them back here." Niall nodded and threw his hoody over his head again before making his way to his destination.

/

"I don’t even know who he is anymore." Harry groaned as he and Louis strolled through the town. It’s been a week since the argument at home and Niall was still acting strange. "I’m worried about him, Lou. Where’s my little brother gone?" Louis wrapped him in a hug and kissed his head. "It’s gonna be alright, Haz. He’ll be alright. He’s just…going through some things. We’ll help him. Promise." Harry smiled and kissed Louis’ jaw, just as Louis gasped. "What?!" Harry asked, but his eyes widened as he saw who was across the street from them.

"Is that Niall?" Harry asked, mouth agape and eyes wide. Niall was laughing with a big, built, tattooed smoker. "And oh my god…is Niall smoking?!" He was. Niall had a cigarette between his fingers and was taking puffs. Harry thought he could see red. He was fuming. Niall wasn’t Niall! He had tattoos, piercings, he was smoking, and even had a can of beer in his left hand! Louis shook his head as he stared at the once so sweet and loving blonde boy. Harry was about to speak up when he heard the man next to Niall start to talk and he nudged Louis, who listened too.

/

"We need to dye your hair." Snake said, staring disgusted at Niall’s hair. The Irish lad rolled his eyes and took another puff of smoke. "What do you suggest?" He asked, sipping from the can. Snake smirked but his eyes caught sight of two boys across the street. "Fuck tards." He muttered, glaring at the two boys, who’s eyes widened and they ran. "Who?" Niall asking, raising his eyebrows. Snake shook his head and grabbed Niall’s write dragging him towards the alley. "Kat can dye your hair. She did everyone else’s." Niall just followed him, but couldn’t help but wonder who Snake saw.

/

"Oh my god…" Harry kept repeating to himself as Louis opened the front door to their home for them. "Haz…" Harry looked to be in a daze and his father’s looked confused as to why he looked so scared. "What’s wrong, Harold?" Preston asked, cocking an eyebrow. Harry looked towards his father’s, eyes wide. "Niall is-"

"Right here." Everyone turned and gasped. Niall was…NOT himself! "Niall James?" Paul asked, slowly standing. Eleanor looked shocked. This wasn’t her brother. This black haired, tattooed, drinking smoker was not him! "That’s me." He smirked, taking off his jacket, revealing his sleeve tattoo on his right arm. Paul gaped and grabbed his arm, glaring at the ink. "Niall!" Preston chimed in, fuming. Niall just rolled his eyes and ripped his arm from his father’s grip. "Niall, you are fifteen! What do you thi- Is that smoke I smell?" Niall shrugged, but was stopped from moving as Preston stepped in front of him.

"Have you been smoking, young man?" He asked outraged. Niall just shrugged and shoved passed his father, only to be grabbed again, but this time, he growled and swung his other arm around. His hand made contact with Paul’s cheek and everything went silent. Preston’s eyes were as wide as saucers as he pulled his husband away from his disgrace as a son.

Niall stared at his hand in shock. He hadn’t meant to hit his father, he just wanted them to leave him alone! He looked up at Paul, who had tears swimming in his eyes. Preston was fuming. Louis and Harry stared wide eyed. And Eleanor. Little Eleanor was crying and she ran to Paul and wrapped her little arms around his waist. Preston snapped his head to Niall and walked towards him, grabbing his arms roughly before pushing him harshly up the stairs.

"You little bastard! How DARE you! You’re still so damn lucky you’re still at this house! One more word from you and you’re out! Understand?!" He didn’t wait for an answer, just shoved Niall into his room and slammed his door shut, locking it from the outside. Preston stormed down the stairs to see Paul with a bag of ice on his swollen cheek. "I’m so sorry, love." He whispered, pressing a kiss to his husband’s forehead. Paul just smiled and kissed his cheek.

/

Niall sobbed quietly in his en-suite bathroom. His razor was in his hand, already covered in blood, as he slashed at his un-tattooed wrist. _"Idiot. You stupid, fucking bastard! How could you?! Your own damn father!"_ The voice screamed in his head. Tears streamed down his cheeks rapidly as he stared down at the cuts. There was over 20 bleeding cuts already. Why wasn’t he good enough? Why was he making mistakes? Why _was_ he a mistake? “I’m sorry, daddy.” He cried quietly. slashing at his skin again. He heard his phone buzz and he opened the text, seeing the familiar number.

**We need you. Get down here now. -Snake**

He sighed and cleaned the cuts before wrapping them in gauze and throwing on a jacket. He slipped on his converse shoes and gabbed his phone before he climbed out the window. When he landed on the ground, he peaked into the lounge, seeing his family sat, cuddled up together, on the sofa, laughing and smiling. He noticed Louis cuddled next to Harry and bit back more tears. They really didn’t need him. He sighed and threw his hood up, covering his face, before running down the street and to the alley.


	3. Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall’s a 15 year old gay and meets someone online. He falls in love with online user: ThatDoncaster_Lad, Louis. Not knowing his middle or last name, Niall tells Louis all his secrets and loves. Turns out, Louis is gay too. Niall finds himself falling more and more in love with Louis everyday. 
> 
> Niall’s 18 year old brother, Harry, has other ideas. When they finally agree to meet, Harry finds himself stealing his little brother’s love. 'Larry' becomes a thing and Niall can’t take that. He turns nasty. Ignores his parents. Makes rude remarks to his brothers. Shoves his sister. Spits cruel slurs to teachers. 
> 
> His parents are at a loss. They don’t know what happened to their little boy. The once so innocent blonde boy turns punk. Tattoos and piercings appear. Cigarettes and drugs enter the equation. Gangs become Niall’s life.
> 
> Harry starts feeling the guilt. Can he help his little brother before it’s too late? He knows exactly what he has to do. Break up with Louis and get Nouis together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes…I just wanted to post this before I head to bed. :) enjoy, darling’s! x

Niall sat on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. His eyes red rimmed with unshed tears. Dried tear tracks stained on his cheeks. It’s only the day after he hit his father and nobody was talking to him. Nobody even came to see if he was okay. He could hear the laughter from them. He could feel his heart heavy in his chest. His stomach felt empty. He kinda misses his family…but Snake told him he didn’t need them. Snake said he didn’t need a family. He has the gang. He has Snake, Kat, Blade, Scar, Rex. He doesn’t need a dad. A brother. A sister. A _boyfriend._ Snake won’t allow gays in his gang. Oh no. You say you’re gay, Snake will kill you. Literally.

Sighing to himself, Niall stood up and walked to his en-suite bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror, he growled and punched the glass. “Stupid family.” He muttered angrily. “Stupid Snake. Stupid Kat. Stupid Blade. Stupid Scar. Stupid Rex. Stupid Gang.” He mumbled, picking the glass carelessly from his scrapped up knuckle, he turned his head up and glared harshly to his jagged reflection. “Stupid Niall.” With one final slur of hatred, Niall turned away and stormed back to his bed, not even caring about the dripping blood from his hand.

/

"Where’s the little bastard?" Snake growled as he paced the alley. Kat rolled her eyes at the leader. "Calm the fuck down." Blade snapped, sharpening his pocket knife (how’d you think he got the name?). Snake glared but stayed silent. Niall was on a ‘mission’, as they call it, but hasn’t returned. It should have only taken 15 minutes, but Niall’s been gone for 45. Snake was getting impatient and was ready to kick the ignorant boy out, but just as he finished that thought, Niall ran back into the alley, anger and frustration clearly covering his face. He threw the baggie at Snake before throwing a hard punch at the brick wall. Everybody froze at his deep growl and watched as he slid down the wall.

"Rough day, James?" Rex chuckled, earning himself a hard glare, silencing him. Holding his hands up in surrender, Rex backed off, rolling his eyes. "What took you so long?!" Snake barked, taking a step closer. Niall looked up and glared, standing on his feet. "I got chased by the cops, okay?! They chased me all around town, even their smelly, filthy, dirty bastard dogs chased me, I got tackled by them, managed to escape and found my way back here! I’m sorry we can’t all be perfect like you! Okay?! Happy now?!" Niall screamed back, now in Snake’s face. The leader just growled and shoved Niall back against the wall. "Fuck off." Niall just huffed, but followed his orders and stormed off.

/

"Niall James! Get back here now!" Preston yelled as he saw his son storm up the stairs. "Fuck off!" Niall barked back, reaching the top step, only to come face-to-face with his younger sister. Eleanor shakily smiled up to him, hoping for a positive response back. What she didn’t expect, however, was for her brother’s hands to shove against her chest, sending her into the door. She gasped and stared watery eyed at Niall, who just smirked and slammed his bedroom door shut. Eleanor jumped, startled, and tears made their way down her cheeks.

"El?" She turned to see Harry and Louis, stood on the stairs, and she let out a sob and ran forwards into her older brother’s arms. Harry held her and kissed her head, glaring harshly at Niall’s door. "I’m gonna kill him." He growled, kissing Eleanor’s head once more before telling her to go find their fathers. She agreed and ran off. Harry stormed to Niall’s bedroom and banged loudly on the wood. "NIALL JAMES HIGGINS. YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" He screamed, even scaring Louis, who jumped slightly. Harry shot him a sympathetic smile, but glared back at the door. "Niall!"

/

Inside the room, Niall stared at the broken mirror, his reflection staring back in hatred. He smirked and picked up a sharp piece of glass, hovering it over his scarred wrist. He glanced back at himself and nodded once. “Now or never, James.” He whispered, gliding the glass over his skin. He smiled sickly as the blood seeped to the surface and began oozing through the open wound. He continued this until he felt his eyes get heavy. That’s when he decided he better stop. He dropped the glass and cleaned his wrist, wrapping it in gauze before cleaning the sink. He finally heard the banging at his door, but thought against it. Instead, he grabbed his jacket and climbed out the window, landing swiftly on his feet before running off into the forest opposite his home.

/

"Dad, Niall’s not in his room!" Harry yelled out, eyes wide as he frantically looked around the room. Footsteps rushed up the stairs and soon, Paul and Preston were in the room, looking around. "Shit. Um, someone call him?" Paul asked, looking towards his son. Harry quickly pulled out his phone and dialled the familiar number. It rung a few times, before someone answered.

/

"What?" Niall snapped into the phone. _"Where the fuck are you, young man?"_ Paul’s voice spat through the phone. Niall huffed and rolled his eyes. “Out.”

_"Where, Niall?"_

"I’m not fucking telling you!"

“ _This is not funny, Niall Higgins. You tell me where you are right this second, or you won’t be coming home again_.”

"Looks like I ain’t coming home then, because I’m not telling you where I am." With that, Niall hung up and turned his phone off before shoving it into his pocket. "Stupid parents. Stupid family. I don’t need them. I don’t need Snake. I don’t need the gang…I just need some love…"

/

"Paul, did you just kick our son out?" Preston asked, blinking as he stared at his husband. Paul just sighed and handed Harry’s phone back. "He’s not our son anymore. Our Niall isn’t like this. If he can’t be my Niall, he can’t be in this house." With that said, Paul stormed out the room, leaving a silence behind. Preston looked at Harry, Louis and Eleanor with a tight smile on his face. "Daddy?" Eleanor asked, tugging on Preston’s leg. He looked down at her and kneeled beside her. "Is Ni coming home?"

/

Niall should really find a place to stay. It’s storming out and he’s soaked to the bone. He’s freezing and frustrated. The news hasn’t even sunk in yet. Is it even real? Whatever. He doesn’t need his family. He’ll be fine on his own. “Oi! James!” Shit. Niall clenched his jaw shut as the familiar voice yelled. “HIGGINS!” Blade appeared next to him and smirked. “Family finally get rid of ya?” Niall growled in response and Blade laughed madly. “Hey, it happened to us all. You’re one of us now!” This seemed to trigger Niall.

"I’LL NEVER BE ONE OF YOU! NEVER! No matter what. I’ll never, ever, be one of you." Blade just snickered and wrapped an arm around Niall’s shoulders. "Hey, hey, calm down. This’ll make you stronger. Come on, let’s go see Snake. He’ll let you stay at our place." Niall just sighed but followed, tucking his hands in his pockets.

/

"Morning, love." Paul smiled the next morning, kissing his husband’s cheek. Preston ignored him and continued reading the paper. Paul sighed and stared out the window. The sun was shining brightly and birds were singing away. The nature moist from the night’s storm. Grass and trees were green. Flowers were standing brightly in health. "Preston, are you still mad at me?" Paul asked, sitting opposite him. Preston looked up and frowned.

"Paul, you kicked our son out. Without talking to me about it. Aren’t you even the slightest bit worried about where he is? Didn’t you see the storm last night?! Paul, our Niall could be hurt seriously and you’re sitting here, pretending nothing ever happened!" Paul glared and stood up. "He’s not _our_ Niall, anymore! Haven’t you seen him?! He’s punk! He’s a disgrace-“

"How dare you!" Preston exploded. "How DARE you call our- _my_ son a disgrace! I cannot believe you, Paul. You can take the day to cool down because I, for one, am going to search for my son.” He spat, standing up and grabbing his jacket, storming out the door afterwards. Paul held back tears and sunk down onto his chair. Was he the cause of Niall running away? _Of course you are. You kicked him out, dumbass._ The little voice told him, making his stomach feel like a dozen bricks were pulling him down. _How could you kick your own flesh and blood out? No wonder Preston is so pissed. You fucked up._


	4. Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall’s a 15 year old gay and meets someone online. He falls in love with online user: ThatDoncaster_Lad, Louis. Not knowing his middle or last name, Niall tells Louis all his secrets and loves. Turns out, Louis is gay too. Niall finds himself falling more and more in love with Louis everyday. 
> 
> Niall’s 18 year old brother, Harry, has other ideas. When they finally agree to meet, Harry finds himself stealing his little brother’s love. 'Larry' becomes a thing and Niall can’t take that. He turns nasty. Ignores his parents. Makes rude remarks to his brothers. Shoves his sister. Spits cruel slurs to teachers. 
> 
> His parents are at a loss. They don’t know what happened to their little boy. The once so innocent blonde boy turns punk. Tattoos and piercings appear. Cigarettes and drugs enter the equation. Gangs become Niall’s life.
> 
> Harry starts feeling the guilt. Can he help his little brother before it’s too late? He knows exactly what he has to do. Break up with Louis and get Nouis together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the abrupt end, I’ve been distracted all day when I wrote this and I was really tired. Plus the fact I’m nervous as hell. I’ll find out if I’ve gotten the apprenticeship position I applied for months ago! I had an interview on Thursday and it went alright. I’ll get the call on Tuesday or Wednesday! :D anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! It went on, but I did say I was distracted, so I apologise for any mistakes. I also apologise in advance to any Larry shippers. :P x

Preston wandered helplessly around the town. He had tears building in his eyes as he searched. He had received a text from Harry saying he and Louis were searching too. Eleanor was at a friend’s house, to avoid the yelling and swearing. Preston looked at his phone and sighed, sinking down onto a nearby bench before leaning forwards and resting his head in his hands. “Oh, Nialler, where are you, buddy?”

Harry frowned as he looked around the park. The guilt was heavy in his stomach. The feeling bubbling around in the empty space. What had happened? Oh yeah, he _stole_ Niall’s life and love…what a dick move, Harry realizes _finally._ Louis watched his boyfriend with an intense stare. Does he also realize what happened? “Lou?” Harry whispered, grabbing Louis’ hand. “I think we need to break up.” The two of them said together. They both smiled at one another and shared one final kiss. When they pulled away, Harry stepped back and smiled. “Let’s go get my brother back.”

/

"I’m going home." Niall snapped, standing up, only to be dragged down again. "You are staying here." Snake sneered, grabbing his wrist tightly and yanked him back in. Niall gasped in shock as he felt the bruise blossoming on his pale skin. "Fuck off, Snake. I don’t need any of ya!" Just as Niall finished, a fist landed a harsh blow to his cheek. He stumbled back against the wall with a hand to his face. Seconds later, Snake was against his body, his forearm over Niall’s neck, cutting off oxygen. Niall gasped for air and struggled, only to be held down.

"I worked too damn hard making you better for you to just run off. If I have to tie you down and keep you here myself, fuck, I would. You’re one of us now." Niall finally broke, he growled and shoved the man off him, punched him and ran to the door, yanking it open and sprinting through. He made it half way down the street before he was tackled. His head smacked the concrete and stars danced in his vision. His eyes caught sight of Blade before he faded into black.

/

Paul lay on the couch, staring lifelessly at the blank wall ahead of him. It’s been a week since Niall was kicked out, and nobody was talking to Paul. He felt so lost without his husband or kids. He sniffled as he glanced at the picture beside him. It was Niall. His blonde hair shining in the sun. Blue eyes sparkling happily. Smile reaching his eyes. Head tilted to the side as he posed cheekily to the camera. Paul smiled wetly and grazed his thumb over the glass. “I love you, baby.” He whispered.

A few minutes later, his phone rung, startling him. He sat up and reached into his pocket, pulling the device out. It was an unknown number, so he answered cautiously. “Paul Higgins speaking, how may I help?” He scrunched his eyes in confusion as he heard heavy breathing and bangs and shouts. Suddenly, an all-too-familiar voice spoke shakily.

_"D-Daddy…h-help m-me!"_

"Niall?! Baby, is that you?!"

“ _Yes! I’m so, so sorry, daddy! I love you and papa and Harry and Eleanor and I wanna come home! I’m so scared! I’m so, so sorry. They made me change! They convinced me to be like this. I’m so sorry! I wanna come home. I wanna be your baby boy again! They’re holding me hostage, daddy! I managed to lock myself in the bathroom, but they’re banging on the door, and-“_

"NIALL!" A bang interrupted his son and his eyes grew wide as he heard the sound of a gunshot. "NIALL! Can you hear me, buddy?!" He yelled again, now on his feet. A static noise came from the other end of the phone and a new, deeper voice spoke.

_"If you want your son, he’s in the cabin in the forest opposite your house. It wasn’t quite a kill shot, but close enough."_

He hung up and grabbed his jacket, not bothering to tell anyone as he sprinted out the house. He ran straight across the road, through the trees and straight to the cabin. He ran and ran, feet pumping faster and faster, smacking harder and harder against the hard ground. He saw the cabin in the distance and, if it was even possible, he ran faster. The thought of his little boy dying just made him so scared. He finally reached the cabin and burst through the door, frantically looking around the rooms. He found the bathroom and burst in, seeing his little boy bleeding out on the floor, gasping for breath as his hands lay weakly on the open wound on his stomach.

"I’m here, baby." He whispered, rushing over and collapsing on his knees and replacing Niall’s hands with his own. "D-Da-Daddy…" Niall gasped out, tears streaming down his face. Paul hushed him gently and pulled out his phone. "It’s okay, baby. I’m gonna call for help, okay? Just stay awake for me, Ni." He glanced down at his phone and cussed. No signal. Niall panicked as he saw his father panic. Paul dropped his phone on the floor and smiled weakly at his son.

"It’s okay. It’s fine. Okay, I need you to help me help you, alright?" Niall nodded and stared at his father, waiting for him to continue. "Okay, I have no signal in here. I need to get you to the hospital ASAP. I need you to put pressure on the wound, okay?" Again, Niall nodded and weakly moved his shaky hands to his stomach, where he pressed as hard as he could. Paul just nodded and gently put his arms under the boy. "Now I’m going to pick you up. I’ll go slowly, okay? I’m so sorry if I hurt you, but it’s the only way." Slowly and softly, Paul picked him up and adjusted him gently. Niall winced, but breathed a shaky breath, and nodded, laying his head on Paul’s shoulder.

"Good boy. Just hold on. I’ll take you home and we’ll get the car. Everything is going to be fine." As he spoke, Paul was racing to the car, trying to keep his son as still as possible. Niall closed his eyes before he felt a kiss on his head. "Stay awake, Ni, bud. We’re almost there." 5 minutes later, Paul was laying Niall in the backseat of the car and kissed his forehead. "Just keep pressure on it, okay? We’ll be at the hospital in just a few minutes." Niall nodded and smiled weakly, hands red in blood. "Good boy." With that, Paul jumped into the drivers seat and pulled out into the road.

/

"Harry, have you seen your father?" Preston asked as he knocked on his son’s door. Harry’s head peaked around the door and he frowned as he shook his head. "No. Not since this morning. I heard the door slam a couple hours ago, but I thought that was you. Sorry, dad." Preston just shook his head with a small smile and a ‘thank you,’ before he turned and walked back to the lounge. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, slumping onto the couch. He heard someone giggling and seconds later, his daughter was on his lap. "Hi, daddy!" Eleanor chirped happily, cuddling into Preston’s chest. He smiled and kissed her head, wrapping his arms around her.

"Is Ni-Ni gonna come home?" She asked after a few moments silence. Preston just sighed. "I don’t know, babe. I really hope he does." Just as he said that, his phone rung, making the two of them jump in surprise. "Go play in the garden for a little while, sweetheart." Giving her a kiss on the head, she hopped off his lap and ran out into the back yard. He pulled out his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

_"Get down to the hospital! Now!"_

"Paul? What? Why? What’s going on? Are you alright?!"

_"I’m fine. It’s…it’s Niall. He’s…he’s been shot…by those people he hung out with. Just…please get down here."_

"Shit. Fuck! Okay, okay. I’m coming now! I’ll bring the kids. Shit. He’s gonna be fine, Paul, I promise! I’m leaving now!" He hung up to the sound of a sob and shoved his phone into his pocket. "HARRY! LOUIS! GET DOWN HERE NOW! WE NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL!" Preston screamed, frantically as he ran out to get Eleanor. Once she was in his arms, he ran back into the house, where Louis and Harry were waiting in fear and confusion. "Get in the car!" Preston rushed, pushing the boys out the door. Eleanor clung onto her father, her little fingers turning white from the grip.

"Dad! What’s going on?!" Harry asked as they sped down the street. He was in the passenger seat and Louis sat in the back with Eleanor. "Niall’s hurt. Pa called said he’s at the hospital now. I don’t know what happened, but apparently that _gang_ Niall was with s-shot him.” Harry and Louis gasped, Harry’s grip tightening on his own thighs. They arrive at the hospital a few minutes later. In silence.

/

"Mr. Higgins?" A nurse speaks, standing in the waiting room, looking around. Paul stands up and rushes over, fingers by his mouth as he nips at them feverishly. The nurse smiles warmly and leads him to a quieter room. "Your son is going to be fine in time. We removed the bullet and fixed him up. It, fortunately, passed his major organs and planted itself in some of his stomach tissue, which we have to remove in order to get to the bullet. There is no life-threatening damage and the scar will fade with time." Paul breathed a huge sigh of relief and leaned against the wall.

"Thank God." He whispered, running a hand through his hair. The nurse smiled softly and placed a calm hand on his shoulder. Paul looked up and smiled. "Would you like to see him?" He nodded and the nurse lead him to the room. 2 minutes later, they were outside a door. "Thank you, ma’am. Um, could you send my husband and kids back here once they’re here, please? Their names are Preston, Harry, Louis and Eleanor Higgins. They should be here soon." The nurse agreed and smiled, patting his shoulder before walking away.

/

Paul held Niall’s hand tightly as the young boy slept peacefully. He looked younger than he actually was. Paul smiled and brought his son’s hand to his mouth, holding his lips against the warm skin. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on Niall’s hand, breathing deeply. The door, soon, burst open and Paul looked up, startled, only to see his family. He smiled and nodded in a greeting. “Paul.” Preston breathed, stepping closer and pressing a kiss to his husband’s forehead. “How is he?” He asked, taking the seat next to Paul.

"Nurse said he’s gonna make it. No life-threatening damage. They had to remove some stomach tissue because the bullet was lodged in there. Scared the shit outta me when he called…"

"What happened? When did he call?" Harry asked, speaking for the first time since the car. Paul looked to him and motioned him closer. Harry obeyed and sat in the chair on the other side of his father. Paul placed his spare hand in Harry’s, who squeezed back. "I take it you heard the door slam a few hours back?" Harry nodded. "Yeah, that was because he called. He called and said he wanted to come home. That he was sorry and wanted to be my little boy again. My poor baby. He told me _they_ were holding him hostage and he was scared. There was bangs and shouts in the background and Niall was crying his eyes out. Then, there was a bang - a gunshot - and then someone answered and said something about not a kill shot, but close enough, told me where he was and I ran out the door.”

Preston said nothing, but leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Harry smiled and, normally, he would be disgusted by this, but in this situation, he was happy. Happy because his family was mending. His little brother was ~~partly~~ back. His relationship ended on good terms and his father’s have made up. The only thing that is missing, is Niall’s sweet laugh and smile. Harry glanced at his little brother and was surprised to see those blue eyes already open and his mouth was curved up slightly. “Ni.” He chirped, causing everyone’s heads to snap down.

"I’m so, so sorry, daddy." He whispered, staring up at Preston. The man just chuckled wetly and shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for, baby. You were just confused and lost. I love you so much." Preston replied, wrapping his arms carefully around the sleepy boy. Niall hugged back and tucked his head in the crook of his father’s neck; something he hasn’t done since he was a kid. When they pulled away, Harry was next to hug him, kissing his temple. Niall smiled and kissed Harry’s cheek, as they pulled away. Eleanor was on the bed next, and was laying besides him, Niall’s arm around her shoulders protectively. The family talked but Niall noticed someone else. "Louis?"

"Hey, Ni." He smiled, stepping closer. Niall smiled and opened his arms, grinning when Louis had no hesitation to step into the embrace. "Hey, love." Louis whispered, pressing a longing kiss on his cheek. Niall said nothing, but tightened his arms around Louis’ neck. The two stayed in each other’s arms and the rest looked on with smiles on their faces. Harry finally realizes that Louis is perfect for Niall. Niall deserves happiness. After everything he’s been through, he deserves every good things in life.


	5. Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...it's been a while, huh? Well...I have the next chapter written! Well, I wrote it while at work today, lol. I'm so, so, so sorry that I haven't been updating...I've just had my life changed so much in the last few months. I'm now in a band, so a lot of my time has been spent writing songs, music and practicing with my band, so again, I'm so sorry! But I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm thinking of ending it soon, but would you guys like a sequel to this? Maybe where the gang come back to get Niall? Just let me know! :) <3

A week later, Niall was released from the hospital with strict instructions to rest and take it easy for the next few days. Louis' parents had allowed him to stay for a few more weeks, which Paul and Preston happily agreed to, seeing as they see Louis as another son. The family thought it would be a great idea for him to stay so he and Niall could rekindle their relationship.

 

Niall was thrilled to have his first love stay with them for a while longer. He definitely needed him around right now and his father's could see that. Louis was excited too because the family had promised him a tour of Mullingar, Ireland at the weekend, once they were sure that Niall could move and walk without getting too tired.

 

**

 

"Wakey, wakey, Nialler," Paul spoke softly, taking a seat on his son's bed. It took a few minutes before Niall's baby blues opened up.

"Morning, baby," Paul smiled, brushing some hair away from his face.

"Morning, daddy," Niall grinned sleepily. He slowly sat up, with the help of this father, and leaned against the headboard of his bed. He winced slightly as the action pulled on his stitches. Once he was sat up, he yawned and stretched his arms, wincing once again.

 

"You okay?" Paul asked, concern written on his face. Niall just nodded in response and smiled, reassuring his father that he was fine. A few minutes later, a knock sounded and the door opened revealing Preston with a tray of food.

 

"Morning, sweetheart," He smiled, "I've brought you some breakfast. Pancakes. El helped Harry and Louis make them special for you. It has your favourite on...Nutella." 

"Yummy!" Niall grinned as Preston placed the tray on this lap, smiling happily as he took his first bite.

His fathers watched on in silence, smiling at their little boy who seemed to be enjoying his breakfast a lot. They were just so glad to have Niall back in their arms, safe and sound...back where he belongs.

 

**

 

2 hours later and it was 11am. The family were sitting in the lounge, watching TV together and enjoying the company. Niall was sitting inbetween Harry and Louis, with Louis' arms around his shoulders. Niall looked around and took a deep breath before speaking up, "Um, guys?" Everybody turned to him and Preston muted the TV, so they could listen to the lad. "What's up, baby?" Paul asked.

 

"I just...I just wanted to say that I'm  _so_ sorry...about everything. I...I don't know why I did what I did...I was just so...lost. I didn't think I was loved here...and I know that was stupid because...because we're family and we'll always love each other, but at the time...I thought I was alone. I thought I had found some friends who would love me for me, but...well, it turned into a nightmare and...I'm just so, so,  _so_ sorry that I was an idiot who thought that, that was  _okay_ to do and...I know now that it was the worst mistake that I could've made and I regret everything that I did. Daddy, as soon as I hit you, I realized what I had become...I was turning into a monster and when...when I pushed Ellie away, well, that made me feel terrible. I just, I don't know what I was thinking and I'm just so sorry..." He couldn't continue, the sobs were taking over.

 

Paul stood up, kneeled in front of his son and placed his hands onto his knees. "Nialler, sweetheart...you don't need to apologise.  _We're_ so sorry that we made you feel unloved and not wanted here. We never intended for you to feel that way. Everything's that's happened is now in the past, we can move on from this. Those... _people..._ will never touch you again. When I got that call from you, my heart sunk to the floor. I thought you were going to die...I love you so damn much, Ni...so much and I'm so sorry I haven't shown you how much I love you. You're my baby boy. You're our sunshine. We nearly lost you that day and I would've never forgiven myself if you had...gone. I don't care what you've done wrong in the last few months, all I care about is your safety. Now that you're home and safe with us all, well, you'll never be alone again. I  _promise_ you," With that, Paul had his own tears streaming down his face, and he grabbed his son into a hug. 

 

Preston, Harry, Louis and Eleanor soon joined in and Niall smiled to himself because yes, this was his family and he loved them all so much. They were there for him, they wanted him in their lives, they  _loved_ him so much that they forgave him for everything he had done...and, you know what? He was a different lad. He was a brand new lad who's going to change his life around and make his life a whole lot better. He didn't need some gang to be known and wanted...because he had his family and that's all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter 5! I know it's not awfully long, but there'll be an update again at the weekend. If you guys would like a sequel to this, then please do let me know as I'll start working on it. :) thanks for reading, guys! Love you all. <3


End file.
